


The Calculator Fic

by deadsamdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, calculators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsamdean/pseuds/deadsamdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Dean has a fascination for calculators</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mum

Sam and Dean were asleep in the bunker, each in their respective bedrooms. Dean was having a dream about sam, the third one that week. It was a happy dream, but he didn’t like the way that sam was crying in it so he woke himself up. Dean was still a little tired and confused at that point and he wanted to make sam feel happy. He reached into his nightstand and grabbed a heavy box which he then dragged into Sam’s room. Hearing the rustle of the box, Sam woke up

“huh? Dean, what’re you doing here?” He mumbled, mildly confused. Dean looked up at his younger brother and smiled. “go back to sleep Sammy”. Sam went back to sleep. Dean pulled back the covers on his younger brother and turned on the lamp, making the room fill with dim light. He set about tying Sam up, tying his wrists up at the head board and splaying his legs midair. He was surprised his little brother hadn’t woken up again. He supposed it was because he had roofied his drink the night before. He pulls out the lube and starts fingering open his brother.

Sams eyes start fluttering open and he panics when he feels the ropes around his body. Dean strokes a hand through his hair to calm him down, to make him think that everything was okay. It worked

“What’s happening?” Sam asks quietly. Dean smiles again, “nothing Sammy. You’re safe.” Sam didn’t believe him but he didn’t struggle either. Dean continued fingering his brother open. Sam was compliant because he knew that it’d only get worse if Dean was upset. Sam whimpered when he felt Dean stroke his prostate. Dean took that as encouragement and started stroking his insides harder. 

When Dean felt that Sam was properly stretched, he reached into the box. Sam craned his head to look but he couldn’t see from the position he was in. Dean lubed up the object before shoving it into Sams anus, rupturing it and making him bleed. “Oh fuck what is that Dean!!!” HE screamed, scared and hurt because of Dean. Dean Just giggled and shoved a second one in. Sam jerked in pain but didn’t shout out. He was trying to figure out what Dean had put in him. It was rectangular in shape and kind of thin. He had no idea. 

Sam’s anus was filling with blood and he could feel the objects sliding out. Dean just pushed them in again and added another one. “Sammy’s so loose right now” He chimed, “He’s so loose that 2 calculators aren’t enough for him” Dean giggled. Sam went pale. How the fuck did dean get a calculator up his anus. 

Dean started pulling off the buttons on one of the calulators, putting them into a cup and also filling it with Sams butt blood. HE brings the cup to Sam’s face and tells him to drink. Sam keeps his mouth closed until Dean forces it open and makes him drink the bloody calculator buttons. After he swallows, Dean shoves in another calculator, ripping Sams ass in half. He giggles as he uses Sam’s limp weiner to press buttons on another calculator. He decides that he didn’t want to use Sam’s weiner like that so he rips it off. 

Dean is holding Sam’s willy in the air like Simba as Sam screams. Dean shoves Sam’s doodle down Sam’s oesophagus and then adds his own prick. He ejaculates as Sam chokes on his own penis. Sam passes out when Dean finishes his orgasm. Dean roughly pulls out the calculators and puts them back in the box. He takes out sams willy from his mouth and puts it in the fridge for breakfast the next day. 

He makes sure sam is alive before tucking him in and going back to sleep


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry mum

Sam woke up the morning after in tremendous pain. For one, he had his dick ripped off. He also could feel where his asshole had ripped after the calculators. He could also feel the calculator buttons churning around inside him. He curled up into a ball under the blanket, too scared to go out and face Dean. 

Dean was in the kitchen, preparing sams breakfast. He pulled sams willy out of the fridge and was microwaving the weiner. He cut it into small pieces and topped it with calculator buttons. He also used some of sams blood which he collected from the used calculators and used it as syrup. He made sure it looked good before going to wake up sam.

Sam heard deans footsteps approaching and he squeezed his eyes shut under the blankets. Dean waltzed into the room/   
“morning Sammy ” He said in delight. Sam curled up more under the blanket

“Leave me alone” He told Dean. HE didn’t want to be hurt by his brother again. Dean frowned, thinking Sam was just in a bad mood. Dean thought that Sam enjoyed last night and he was confused as to why Sam was being grumpy. Dean pulled back the covers and started stroking Sam’s back. Sam started to relax like he would as a child in Deans presence. After he was calm, Dean picked him up and took him to the bunker’s kitchen to eat. 

Sam slouched in his chair, his anus in pain. Dean noticed and gave him a pillow to sit on which relieved the pain a little. Sam watched as dean brought their plates over. Dean smiled  
“do you like it Sammy? I call it Calcuweinerwaffles. I hope it tastes good” Dean smiled broadly at his little, trembling brother and took a huge bite out of the food. He spat out the calculator buttons but ate the rest and he liked it. Sam nibbled at his weiner, not wanting Dean to be mad with him. 

SUDDENLY HIS PENIS STARTED REGROWING AND IT WAS ACTUALLY 4 TENTACLES ERUPTING FROM HIS CROTCH. He screamed like a little girl. Dean screamed like a little girl. Sams weiner tentacles attatched themselves to a wall and hauled Sam up to the roof. Dean was in a corner screaming whilst still eating the rest of Sam’s penis. Sam was having fun with his tentacles on the roof, they made him feel powerful

tbc...


End file.
